rafterz_roleplay_and_datingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Kadan Yamizura Autobiography
Basic Information *Name: Alexis Kadan Lee Valeska *Gender: Hermaphrodite *Bra Size: 36D *Mother: Unknown *Father: Unknown *Weight: 145lbs *Height: 5ft 8in *Sexuality: Bisexual *Major Race: Undead-Machine *Species: Vampire-Android *Home Planet: Unknown *Current Planet: Earth *Status: Married *Spouse: Jaiden Kagami Uchiha *Love Interest: Jaiden Kagami Uchiha *Species Rank: Royalty *Home Universe: Universe 1 *Multiverse Counterpart: Unknown * Current Alias List Alexa Kadan Willow Queen of Darkness Scorpion Queen Former Alias List Scorpio Social And Occupational Information Occupations and Objectives Primary Occupation:Rafterz Queen -> Occupation Objective: Changes Daily Secondary Occupation: Mother -> Occupation Objective: Changes Daily Important Names List First Important Name: Jaiden Kagami Uchiha -> Relationship: Spouse Second Important Name: Marron Alice Kayo Mikazuki Docy -> Relationship: Biological Daughter Third Important Name: Iffy Fu Docy -> Relationship: Son Fourth Important Name: Renge -> Relationship: Protege Fifth Important Name: Brandy Morgan -> Relationship: Brother • Sixth Important Name: Android 18 -> Relationahip: Role Model Seventh Important Name: Undertaker -> Relationship: Hero • Eighth Important Name: Rainy Snow -> Relationship: Younger Sister Sub Cultures And Affiliations • Primary Sub Culture: Cyber Goth • Religious Affiliation: Unknown • Political Affiliation: Utopianism • Allignment: Neutral Evil Power And Ability Information Species Inherited Powers Mystic Vampire Physiology Blood Empowerment Blood Consumption Blood Immunity Supernatural Agility Supernatural Stamina Supernatural Speed Supernarural Strength Supernatural Sense Supernatural Durability Flight Teleportation Daytime Walking Energy Attacks Energy Techniques Destructo Disk Dual Destructo Disk Destructo Disk Cannon Explosive Destructo Disk Energy JET Finger Beam Final Flash Galick Gun High Pressure Energy Wave High Pressure Energy Cannon Infinity Bullet Power Blitz Special Skills Emblem Magic Dimension Shifting Invisible Energy Blasts Sex Magic Spellcasting Energy Circle Combat Attack Redirection Card Magic Personal Weaknesses Aquaphobia Exception she tends to over come the water fright in fights and it has to be a large body of water that swallows her feet to chest Religious Talks Exception it just makes her angry Her Own Anger Reason it wears her down quickly Her Pendant Being Destroyed Reason is because it contains her soul, if it's destroyed it makes her mortal again. However she hides it well Energy Information Energy Type: Dark Energy Ebnergy Amount: Limitless Number of Energy Types: One Type Controlled Energy Color: Black Equipment Information Weaponry List Lancelot Knightmare Frame Sawed Off Shotgun Baseball Bat Capsule Corp Capsules Carrying Equipment Cdllphone Interdimensional Teleportation Device Interdimensional Communication Device Yu-Gi-Oh Deck Her Gun and Bat via Capsule Corp. Capsules Non-Carry Equipment Lancelot Knightmare Frame Thee Star Dragon Ball Personality And Autobiographical Information Personality Details Primary Dere Type: Kamidere -> Other Dere Types: Yangire Likes: DBZ, DBS, DB, Majestic Prince, Godzilla, Horror Anime, Jason, Horror Movies, Slasher Movies, Gore Movies, Gore Hentai, Horror Video Games, Wrestling, Blades, Masks, Darkness, Horror Mixed With Romance, Graveyards, Motorcycles, Undead, Rock Music, Heavy Metal Music, Nu Metal Music Dislikes: Naruto, Furry Fandom, Freddy Krueger, Trolls, Bullies, Hiphop, Rap, Thunder, Loud Noises, Clothing, Pointless Fights, Kakarot, Goten, Trunks, Cell, FDC, Dark Colors, Purple, Red, Blue, Irrational Ideas, Illogical Ideas, Roman Reigns, Brock Lesnar, John Cena, Ninja, Stupidity Description: Based off mine Autobiograpical Information Details: Too long to type Memorable Quotes: "I Am Justified." Alexis To Maximus Law Memorable Opponents: Belocity, Maximus Law, Vegeta, Kakarot, Broly, Gohan, Cell, Frieza, Madara, Jakarot, Brandy and many more Memorable Accomplishments: Founding the Rafterz, having a child aka Marron, getting married, defeating Beerus, being the first inductee into the FDC Hall of Fame, holding the FDC Championship Belt for six years straight Memorable Championships: FDC Championship, FDC Tag Team Championship Fighting Information Description:Very strategic Fighting Stance:Fasha Energy Blast Finisher:Destructo Disk Cannon Hand To Hand Finisher:Tombstone Piledriver Victories:2113 Defeats:0 Draws:1 Theme Song:Yours Theme Song Artists:Toby Mac Current Championships:FDC Championship Base Power Level Equal:Android 18 Full Strength Power Level Equal:Gogeta List of Similar Characters Android 18 Towa Motoko Kusanagi Lynn Suzukaze Kallen Kōzuki Kei Kugimiya Akiza Izayoi Saionji Reika Revy Two Hands Federica Sawyer The Cleaner Caulifla Yuno Gasai Es Death Rena Ryūgū Reika Kitami(Also the same gender) Jody Crowley(Also the same gender) Ryouko Makimura(Also the same gender) Kaneshiro Riuru(Also the same Gender) Inner Moka Akiyama Gallery AlexaKadanLee.jpg gl-89957-1503370005.jpg gl-89957-1503369996.jpg gl-89957-1503370033.jpg gl-89957-1503370045.jpg gl-89957-1503370058.jpg gl-89957-1503375237.jpg gl-89957-1503375304.jpg Category:Original Character Category:Custom Character Category:OC Category:Fictionkin Autobiography Category:Original Character Bio Category:Anime Roleplay Category:Roleplay Character